The Ultimate Chase
by My Endless Love
Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion dollar corporation. Now that's where she comes in - as his new personal assistant. Amuto.
1. Him

**The Ultimate Chase**

_A Work of Fiction by My Endless Love_

* * *

Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome, and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion corporation. That's where she comes in – as his new personal assistant. Amuto.

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Shugo Chara fanfiction, so I am still unfamiliar with how the characters should interact. The idea for this came on a thursday night, at midnight LOL! Beta'ed by a close friend of mine, Emma, so props to her (:

Song of the Moment: _Craig David - "Insomnia"_

* * *

_Beta'd and Dedicated to Emma_

**Just because I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Him**

Amu continued to thoroughly search the contents underneath her bed – only to come up empty handed. _Damn it . . . where could it have gone? _She thought to herself, clearly frustrated. As per usual, she had overslept, breaking yet another alarm clock in the process of her awakening. Not to mention she had promised Tadase for some coffee before heading to work.

She sighed, making her way over to the top shelf of her expansive closet. The mystery of where she had last left her pair of Jimmy Choos was still unsolved. Ah, there it was. It was placed precariously within a different shoe box, hence why she had never thought of looking there earlier. She giggled, amused by her general lack of memory and organisational skills when it came to her very own bedroom.

Precisely at that moment, her cellphone played it's familiar ringtone, as she quickly picked it up – knowing exactly who it was on the other side. "Hey Tadase, sorry I'm running a little late. I won't be long, okay?" she stated, her mind concentrating on cradling the phone in one hand whilst strapping the buckles of her heels into place.

"Psh Amu-chan. You've always been like this, it doesn't surprised me anymore," he murmured in that sweet, honey laced voice of his.

She blushed. Even though she had known him for so long, the effect his voice had on her never wavered. She stole a glance at the wall length mirror she had placed specifically for fashion crisises. A white collared shirt, with the top unbuttoned, a grey pencil skirt, freshly waxed legs and her favorite pair of black Jimmy Choos. She placed on her jet black, rectangular D&G frames, allowing her strawberry bangs to frame her face nicely. _Not bad . . . _her inner self commented modestly.

"I'll be leaving now, see you there. You better not leave without me, or you'll be having an appointment with my fist," she joked, chuckling whilst picking up her purse, keys and jacket.

The response of tinkling laughter was heard as she snapped her phone shut.

* * *

She walked into the quaint cafe, Cafe D'amour, translated as "Cafe of Love" – a place frequented with lovers. Amu immediately spotted the familiar blonde hair, as he waved. She took the seat opposite him, and muttered a greeting.

"You look nice, Amu." he spoke softly, his eyes scanning her outfit.

She blushed, secretly enjoying the attention of his eyes. Glancing up into his deep, ruby orbs, she couldn't help but admire him. He was what you defined as the "perfect boyfriend/bestfriend" material. They'd known each other since the beginning of high school, with her having the luck of being placed next to him in almost all her classes. Unbeknownst to him, she'd never truly let go of her childhood crush on him, even through that rejection before their graduation.

**Flashback**

She was fidgeting nervously and making a pitiful attempt at hiding it. She always _hated _how her emotions were almost always constantly plastered across her face._ He _did say he found it cute . . . so it wasn't entirely bad.

Amu turned her golden brown eyes towards the blossoming cherry tree, marvelling at how delicate – how truly beautiful it was. The soft, gentle clashes of pink, obscured her entirely from view as she allowed herself to relax into the trunk of the tree. Her hands traced across the sloping, circular lines embedded into the bark, a permanent reminder of it's growing age. And yet, it flourished with an undeniable beauty that seemed to increase as the years had passed.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. She was going to go through with this – no matter what it took. It was already so close . . . _too_ close in fact to graduation. A little too close for comfort. Amu had put this confession off for years, and now was her last chance.

It was either now or never.

She had placed the letter within the contents of his locker – knowing that he would see it. And now, she was waiting for him, waiting for him to come. The words of a planned speech swirled within the depths of her mind, threatening to disappear at any second. Her heart was pounding – berating her mind and not allowing any trane of thought to be completed.

Nervous was an understatement. She was downright _petrified_ of what she was planning to say to him. How would he react? After all, he was so used to these kind of things. . . it wasn't like she was the first or something. Sometimes, he was a little too popular for her liking, always under the constant showering of attention. . . and of course, the envious stares from the male population. For a teenage guy to possess such looks, it was only natural and expected.

Then she heard footsteps, and opened her eyes. There he was, in all his glory. Those deep, gentle eyes, the soft smile, that gorgeous blonde hair. She had to use all her power not to release a typical fangirl squeal.

"T-t-tadase!" she stuttered, her heartbeat rapidly accelerating as the blush crawled across her face with a vengeance.

"Amu, you wanted to talk about something?" he questioned, cocking his head to one side with curiosity. _Come on, say it! _Her mind coaxed, but her mouth refused to open.

"U-um, nice day today, isn't it Tadase?" _Idiot. Really, did you spend the whole night contemplating about what to say to him and you begin with the weather? Honestly._

She willed her mind to quit it's berating. "It really is nice isn't it. . . the cherry blossoms are in full bloom," he replied politely. However, the curiosity had yet to leave the contours of his face.

He knew that wasn't why she had called him here.

Amu let in a deep breath, and relaxed.

"You know as well as I do that that wasn't the reason why I wanted to meet here with you. . . in fact, it's a completely different reason. I know that I'm not the first one to say this but. . . I love you Tadase. I always have. After all we've been through together . . . I decided that this would be the right time to tell you."

There, she'd said it. She could hear the note of approval within her mind, as she now waited for his reply.

His face creased with hesitation, as he paused and shook his head. "Amu. . . I love you and all. . . but you'll always be like a sister to me."

**End Flashback**

That was when her whole world fell apart. His rejection was a devastating blow, in so many ways. She was practically a walking nightmare afterwards. However, she _did_ eventually overcome the initial shock, although it was difficult to face him afterwards. But she became stronger, and focused on becoming more confident, more outgoing and became the person she was today.

She had studied hard, worked hard and strived to do her best. Now with a firm business degree underneath her, she had been accepted into working for the prestigious company – Tsukiyomi Corporations at it's peak. He was proud of her, and that was all that mattered. Even though she had become more confident around other people, a part of her would always be the shy Amu back in high school around him.

"So, how are you feeling about being accepted into Tsukiyomi Corporations?" Tadase questioned, whilst taking a sip of his coffee.

Her trane of thought dispersed, as she replied, "Hm, excited and a little nervous. The old company I worked at before was good . . . but no where near as well known as Tsukiyomi. I guess I'm a little intimidated by their expectations. Otherwise, I'm just still shocked at having such an opportunity."

The waiter came by, and placed her hot chocolate on the table. She smiled, and took a sip. Just how she liked it. "You'll do great. You're Hinamori Amu after all," he said encouragingly, giving her head a teasing ruffle.

She smiled softly. He truly was the perfect guy. Tadase was well. . . an amazing listener, always knew the right things to say, and pretty much knew exactly what the ladies wanted. He was gentle, understanding and placed the other person before his own desires. Someone like him deserved only the best.

"Thanks Tadase. . ." she murmured, as she trailed off. _Sigh, can you not __**ogle**__ at him with every opportunity? It's about time you actually started a relationship you know . . ._

"So, any women you have your eye on?" Amu teased, winking.

He blushed. "Uh, w-well. . . I've been busy with work and all, and I don't exactly have the time for romance. _You_ on the other hand should be considering it more than me. Have you seen the amount of eyes staring when you walked in?" he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, sure Tadase," she chortled, as she waved him offhandedly. She took one last sip, and stood up.

"Well, I'll be going, won't want to be late for work!"

"I should get going too. Hopefully we'll be able to talk soon, Amu-chan."

He smiled warmly as he placed the money on the table. As she watched his retreating figure out the door, she too departed.

* * *

Amu parked her silver Porsche within the exclusive employee parking lot, the clicking of heels echoing as she walked over to the lobby door. The sight that beheld her – well there was just no words to describe it.

Large, intricate windows enveloped the lobby – letting just the perfect amount of sunlight to reflect on all the arrangements of furniture, giving it a luminous glow. The lush, deep red carpet was so soft and luxurious that she felt her feet automatically sink a little into it. The entrance included vast sliding doors, with glass panels engraving the Tsukiyomi emblem.

"Flashy" was an understatement to the amount of breathtaking architecture placed into the one room alone. She forced her feet to move over to the lobby desk, the top embossed with black, shiny marble, obviously under the constant attention of professional polishing. She could feel the male receptionist's eyes on her legs, but her attention was drawn to the surroundings of the room itself.

Seeing _this_ every morning could take some time getting used to. She cleared her throat, her voice laced with professionalism, "I have a meeting with President Tsukiyomi. I'm the new personal assistant that's going to be working here today."

He frowned, muttering something along the lines of "Tsukiyomi _always_ gets everything. . ."

"Hm well, if you take the elevator to the side there, he should be on the top floor."

She smiled generously, murmuring her thanks as she walked to the elevator. The slow climb to the top was excruciating, but _nothing_ that happened today could destroy her good spirits. She could sense that she would grow to love working here. The lobby itself was enough to render her speechless. High class, luxurious and intimidating, this place truly did live up to it's reputation. The doors finally opened, as her eyes surveyed the area. White, brightly lit and large windows surrounded the room, with ladies typing away into their computers and assorting paperwork.

Each of them seemed to have their own, small office separated by walls. However, these walls weren't high, as when they stood up, you could look over it towards your neighbour.

Amu saw what could've only been the secretary seated off at a table on her own. She then realised something. . . wasn't it strange how practically all of the workers here were well, women? The only male she had seen was the lobby receptionist. She however, pushed the thought into a crevice at the back of her mind, and walked over to the secretary. The young woman had long, cascading platinum blonde hair, with large brown eyes heavily coated with mascara. Her full, red lips were fixed into a look of scorn, as she typed away sluggishly.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, and I was wondering where Tsukiyomi. . . I mean, _President_ Tsukiyomi is?"

She merely glanced at Amu, and stated in a bored manner, "Purpose?"

"I'm his new assistant from today onwards. I have a meeting with him at this time."

What came next surprised her. The clicking of keyboards that droned within the background, the shuffling of papers, and the mild chatter immediately ceased. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head, as the secretary in front of her also froze. "Oh, so _that_ person must be you . . . if you turn left, then right you should come towards two large doors. That's where you'll find him," she stated briskly, her tone cold.

Amu was about to say her thanks, but thought better of it. Her tone had ended the conversation with an air of finality. _How rude. I wonder why there were so many stares though . . . is it because of the rank and prestige of the job? Hm, we'll just have to see, won't we?_

She walked briskly away, hoping to be rid of the burning stares. The doors quickly came into view, as she paused at the entrance. The president of the company . . . was so well talked about, and now it was time to meet him face to face. She remembered a few weeks ago when she was discussing with Rima and Yaya about her job application, that Rima had practically shoved a magazine in her face, stating that Tsukiyomi's looks were to _die_ for.

At the time, she was lost within her thoughts of Tadase and she vaguely glanced at the cover. She remembered the droning of their gushes, and their squeals as they discussed the bachelor. Well, now was her moment to see him . . . but, if he was enough to send Rima and Yaya into girlish, teenage fits, then she had better be prepared for whatever she saw. After all, this would be the face she'd see for the majority of her days and weeks from now on. _Calm down Amu, it's just another guy. He can't be __**that **__amazingly handsome, can he?_

She hesitantly knocked twice, but to no reply. She knocked twice again, but much louder and waited. Several long minutes passed by, but nothing happened. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

The room was spacious, and had minimal decorations. The walls were a light blue, and had extravagant, towering windows behind the large, mahogany desk. Papers were littered across the top, and next to the windows stood colossal bookshelves. Two black leather chairs were seated in front of the desk, for small meetings with the president perhaps. But, her eyes weren't drawn to all of this.

No, it was drawn to the woman straddling a man near the side on a black leather couch. Her light, chocolate brown hair spilled over the person beneath her, whilst his arms were placed at her waist. Amu fought the blush that was once again appearing. _Damn it Amu, you're __**twenty-one**__! This kind of behaviour shouldn't surprise you anymore._

She overcame her initial surprise and composed herself. Clearing her throat loudly, she continued, "I would like to remind you that this is a _working environment_, and that you should do your romantic affairs in your own, personal spare time. President Tsukiyomi, I have a meeting with you at this moment, if you do not recall?"

After a long pause, she reluctantly pushed herself off of him, whispered in his ear something along the lines of "there's always next time," threw her a dirty glare, and left.

Amu smirked, smugly. The man stood up, and walked over to the leather chair behind the desk, the whole time not meeting her eyes. He made a vague gesture to the seats in front of him, to which she took. Curiosity got the better of her now, wondering why he had yet to speak. He seated himself, and after a few brief moments, he swiveled it around. She couldn't smother the gasp that came out of her mouth involuntarily, as he smirked in response.

The women. The glares. Rima's insistance of the magazine. It _all_ made sense now. The man. . . as much as she hated to admit it, had the looks of a God.

She was pretty much openly ogling him without a sense of restraint or shame. All thoughts she might have had before had dispersed, as her eyes drank in the sight of him. He had midnight, blue tresses that were slightly messy, but nonetheless complimented him perfectly. Those matching coloured eyes, a dark hue of blue that she had never seen on anyone else's face . . . was piercing, and calculative.

And that smirk . . . radiated arrogance of the utmost level, and she had to admit – it suited him. It was as if that smirk was invented just to fit the exact proportions of his face. And oh god . . . the way he looked in a slightly loosened tie and suit? No words could describe it. "Don't worry, I get this reaction a lot," he murmured, his voice sinfully sexy.

"I-I wasn't expecting that the president of Tsukiyomi Corporations would be so young. . ." she stuttered, fighting to regain composure. The appearance of this man completely obliterated the confidence she had worked so hard to achieve.

"Looks like someone doesn't pay attention to the media. I wasn't aware that the new assistant would be so unaware of the business world."

Was he. . . underestimating her? _No one _underestimates Hinamori Amu and lives to tell the tale. She was going to prove to him that she was worthy. "Well I'm sorry that I don't waste my time on such _trivial _matters, President Tsukiyomi."

"Trivial? Interesting perspective . . . oh and by the way, back there I must admit you are pretty brave to interrupt me. . . no one dares to interrupt a Tsukiyomi," he snickered, eyeing her carefully. As if to further mock her, he placed his legs on the mahogany tabletop, crossing them slightly.

She was so _damn_ close to scoffing at that moment, but she held it in. _Composure, composure. This __is what you worked for, Amu!_

"Would you like me to remind you, President Tsukiyomi that _you_ are my Employer. So, can we please begin the meeting we had scheduled today?"

He pulled open the first drawer the table held, and pulled out a small pile of papers. Briefly skimming over it, he smirked – seemingly impressed. "Well well, you seem to have quite an impressive resume up your sleeve, Miss. Hinamori. If so, then you should well know your duties from your previous work place. You'll begin your full work day tomorrow, and simply follow my instructions. Not hard? Do you understand? Hm, well I have some business to attend to with someone, before a _certain _person interrupted."

He removed his legs off the table, and began to walk to the door. _What? He cannot be joking . . . that's it, I __**cannot**__ take this anymore!_

Amu quickly blocked his path, and grabbed his arm, as his blue orbs widened in surprise. "Miss. Hinamori, I thought we already made clear that this meeting is over?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you unbearable _smart ass_. Seriously, ugh, no wonder this job placement was even vacant in the first place! I can see the ladies went crazy from your . . . arrogance, and don't you dare smirk at me, Tsukiyomi._ You_ are the leading person of a multimillion dollar company, however, that does _not_ mean you shouldn't do your _job_ properly. This is a time where you work – not go shoving your tongue down the throat of anything female. You should've efficiently and _properly_ informed me of the duties to which I must perform starting from today, and not go attending to your personal affairs!" she almost shouted.

_Oh shit._

He seemed unfazed by the behaviour however, and the smirk stood firmly in place as ever. Before she even realised, he had grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her closer. Her face was barely inches away from his, and she could feel his gentle breathing near her neck. "My my, aren't you feisty? I wonder how long you'll last here before quitting. After all, that's what the several hundred applicants before you did. Your show interests me, and I really hope you'll stick around. Drop the professional act, it really doesn't suit . . . this face," as he gently tilted her face upwards to meet his.

_Oh my god, he's so damn close. _Amu could practically feel the heat rising for her face shamelessly.

"And, I am doing my job. This job of yours isn't difficult, as it mostly consists of just meeting my instructions - so don't assume. You'll regret what you did today though, since like you said – I'm your employer, and I can make life living hell for you. Consider this a warning," he whispered the last few words in her ear, as he finally let her go.

"Oh, the name's Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Ikuto said, before he walked out.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto . . ." she murmured, as she clutched her beating heart, willing it to silence. "You. . . you . . . BASTARD!"

Never in her life had she seen such an _arrogant_ species of man, practically threatening her like that. Her previous employer never treated her like that – he treated her with the utmost respect that she deserved. Something that Ikuto was obviously highly incapable of.

Sighing, she slumped down onto the floor. How was she suppose to live, seeing his face first thing everyday? Not to mention actually . . . working for him?

"What have I gotten myself into . . ." she muttered, as she face palmed.

"Remember how I said that I was just going to love it here and nothing can change that? Well . . . I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Oh, but little did Amu know, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review :)

**- My Endless Love**

* * *

Tumblr: http : / / xfrommetoyou . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)


	2. Her

**The Ultimate Chase**

_A Work of Fiction by My Endless Love_

* * *

Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome, and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion corporation. That's where she comes in – as his new personal assistant. Amuto.

Author's Note: I swear man, my muse to write only comes when it's late at night XD Most of it was written in one session. . . the inspiration just flowed (: Thank YOU guys for the positive feedback for the last chapter – it really encouraged me to continue writing.

Song of the Moment: _Taio Cruz - "Dynamite"_

* * *

_Beta'd and Dedicated to Emma_

**Just because I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her**

" . . . and did I mention that he's an insufferable _jerk_?" Amu spat, taking out her anger on the slice of cake in front of her.

Rima winced, hoping that it would rest in peace in "cake heaven" after it survived this brutal torture from her best friend.

She viciously shoved some more cake in her mouth, whilst ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. It had only been a week, and she could practically _feel_ her sanity seeping away. "Yes you did, now stop attacking a perfectly good cake. Bright side is, it's good work experience Amu, not to mention good pay," Rima murmured in between mouthfuls.

They were at a cafe during Amu's lunchbreak, and if Rima had known she only invited her here to vent her frustration, she would've stayed away . . . far, far away. "But the question is Rima, is money worth my sanity? It's only been a week, and I'm reaching the breaking point already. Who knew that from just _one _person, the tolerance I worked so hard for is completely going down the drain," Amu retorted, relinquishing her torture and consuming the last spoonful.

Rima simply shook her head, replying, "I guess you'll just have to make the best of it? When would you find another business opportunity like this anyways? Plus, _you_ chose the job Amu. . . so you basically walked into his . . . open arms."

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, but stopped when she saw the look Amu was sending her. "Whatever . . . I guess you're right. Come on Amu, one year and you'll be out of there. And you can totally give him a piece of your mind then, and tell him to kiss your ass!" she exclaimed, giving herself a peptalk.

Rima smiled. Leave it up to Amu to think positively. "Oh Rima . . . did I tell you that I have to see him performing his romantic _antics_ in front of my face everyday? If I didn't know better, I'd say he's rubbing it in."

Oh, there she goes again. Rima sighed. Before she could lecture her once again however, Amu's familiar ringtone rang. "Oh look, the slavedriver comes back once again," she muttered, fumbling for her phone. She picked it up.

"Yeah, what do you want _Tsukiyomi? _. . . wait, what? I'm in the middle of my lunchbreak! Sigh, alright alright I'll get it done. I'll be there with it in five minutes."

"Leaving already?" Rima questioned, calmly sipping her ice tea.

"Apparently so. Tsukiyomi demands that these photocopies have to be done right this minute. I could practically feel him smirking through the phone. Ugh. I'll update you later, Rima" Amu said, whilst packing up her things.

She grabbed her phone, gave a little wave and walked out the door. Rima stared into the contents of her cup, as she looked up to see several eyes hesitating slightly longer than they should on Amu's retreating figure.

_I swear, that woman is so blind sometimes. I think she's been single far too long. . . still ogling over Tadase as always. Hm, I wonder though. . . will anything develop from this? After all, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a strikingly handsome man. . . I'm betting that he'll make her fall for him in the first three months._

Rima smirked, shaking her head. _No, maybe even less than that._

* * *

Amu briskly walked into the company lobby, and stabbed mercilessly at the elevator button. She needed to take out her anger now, before seeing him. She'd rather die than show him he had this kind of effect on her. The door opened, as she stepped in. However, just as it was about to close shut, a hand reached out to stop it.

Her eyes widened, as she spotted the familiar midnight blue tresses. _Oh god . . . why me?_

He smirked, and she could've sworn that he'd planned this just to spite her. He walked into it, a stack of papers in hand, before pressing the button once again for it to continue it's rise. Amu at that moment tried to look anywhere but his face. If she looked now, all would be lost.

The elevator music that was playing within the background did little to calm herself, only further setting her on edge. Ikuto glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering why she had made no sign to make a snide remark.

He decided that for once, he would begin conversation. "Aren't you going to ask me what the purpose of these papers are, or _why_ I had taken it upon myself to retrieve it?"

Amu glanced at him, confused. If she didn't know any better, she would assume he was trying to get her attention. "No . . . what you do is no business of mine."

He rolled his eyes. Even though she was interesting in her rather queer ways, she was so damn complicated to understand. And if this one woman was a person that _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto could not decipher, then God help any other man that tries. He was what you could call, the "woman expert". The kind of person that knew what woman wanted – what women liked to hear – in order to of course, have a night of passion with them afterwards.

But, he never stayed longer than a night. Women to him, other than the little entertainment they provided, were boring. They were, well . . . all the same. Emotional, out of control, demanding, and required _way_ too much devotion and attention. Ikuto could well do without all of that.

He wasn't planning on committing himself to anyone – no less a woman, not today, not tomorrow, pretty much never. You could say that he followed a certain "code of conduct" when dealing with the women species.

Ikuto _never_ had two nights with a woman. Nor does his interest stay whatsoever. Knowing a woman too long would lead to problems – mostly based on assumption. They would assume that they held a certain place in his books, and if anything were to occur . . . then God help him. He knew that he'd be on the receiving end of their scorn, and it would be anything but pretty.

The woman in front of him. . . was a woman not to be tampered with. She was strong, had an infuriatingly sharp tongue, and often vocalised her thoughts before thinking over it properly. Something of which he thought was not very bright. Just what he couldn't understand was that. . . at times, she seemed to look at him with utter disdain, and yet, whenever they were in close proximity she would blush and completely lose composure.

Was she. . . bi-polar? A psycho? Or. . . a hidden attraction perhaps? He smirked. He could sense her discomfort at being so close to him, and Ikuto was well aware of his effect upon women.

"The only reason I decided to photocopy these sheets myself, is because _someone_ was taking too long on their lunchbreak. Incompetence wasn't a qualification this job specified, Hinamori."

She gritted her teeth. It had only been a week, and yet he had dropped the "Miss" prefix entirely. Amu _hated_ how her said her name so fluidly, with such ease that it rolled off his tongue without any effort. "Well, I'm sorry that I have yet to meet your oh so grand expectations, Tsukiyomi."

He sighed. Giving her a hard time was entertaining, since he found her expressions to be quite amusing in the midst of arguments. But now his curiosity of her true character was growing at a rapid pace. Ikuto doubted that she was this edgy and feisty with everyone. Wait. . . _what _?

_Have you gone __**insane**__, Ikuto? Are you actually . . . curious about a woman, of all things? Whatever happened to your "code"? The rules that you stuck by? What's so special about her, anyways?_

Ikuto pushed the chastising tone of his conscience from his thoughts. No, he was not changing, just for a woman. After all, he barely even knew the girl. He eyed her as she changed her position, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

She was . . . undeniably attractive, but not exactly his type. His type was well . . . slightly bustier perhaps? And certainly _not_ that shade of pink hair. "Hinamori . . . don't you ever get tired of arguing? I mean really, you're a fully grown adult. . . so shouldn't you well, grow up?"

He could see a frown marring her features, but her eyes refused to open. "You're my employer, Tsukiyomi. _Not_ my mother. If I'm childish and don't suit your taste, then fine. But you have no right to tell me how I should or shouldn't act."

Ikuto continued to stare at her face, looking rather serene excluding the slight pout. His eyes became drawn to her lips . . . those soft, luscious looking pink lips. _Shit, hold yourself together Ikuto._

His body moved on his own, as he placed his right hand flat against the wall next to her head, his form towering over hers. His left leg was placed in between the space her two legs formed. She was practically caged.

He leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "Sometimes, you really should learn when or when not to take other people's advice. It just might be good for you."

Her eyes immediately fluttered open at that precise moment, revealing large golden orbs. Amu was in complete and utter turmoil. _Why_ did he have to make things so hard for her? He had been a pain all week, and now he just had to go and play this kind of stunt on her?

Did he really think that she would let him get away with this? He was practically pushing himself onto her. She was _not_ another girl who would willingly just slide into his grasp so easily. And she would not let him play her like this, just like all those other girls. . . or rather, his "bed mates".

She could feel his breath on her neck, reminding her all too well of their first confrontation. Even though she hated his attitude with a passion, the physical attraction she felt towards him was growing. And it had _only _been a week. Realising the truly suggestive position she was in, with him caging her in so close . . . she blushed heatedly, trying to look away. _Damn it. . . I need to get out of this position before he does anything else._

Amu jabbed at his chest roughly, successfully pushing him back a little. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! This is _not _employer/employee behaviour. If I would say so myself, this is** sexual harassment**. I'm not someone who you can play around with. You are seriously underestimating me, and-"

However, she was unable to continue as the audible bell of the elevator resounded. Her thoughts scattered for a second – just enough time for him to slide towards the open elevator door. "I'll see you at my office. I need to drop this off to the executives," he murmured as he walked away.

The elevator door closed once more, as she slumped against it's walls. Why was it that he got the upper hand each and every time? Just what did she feel towards him anyways? _He's a perverted arrogant weirdo, nothing more. You just think he's hot – that's all. He has absolutely no personality whatsoever! Sigh. . . I wonder if all the weeks from now on are going to be like this?_

The elevator travelled two more floors, before stopping at the top. She walked out, the clicking of heels resounding against the walls. As she turned the corner, she immediately spied several of the ladies that worked in the office, along with that . . . brunette.

Amu visibly gagged, remembering the brunette all too well from her morning sessions with Ikuto. She was just the unlucky victim who just _had_ to see them in the midst of their acts. She walked up to them, stopping short a few feet away. She raised an eyebrow, and cleared her throat. "So ladies, if you excuse me, I need to enter Tsukiyomi's office."

They stared at her, aghast at her casual calling of one of the most powerful men, owner of a multimillion dollar company so casually. The brunette stepped forward in front of the other two, tapping her heels impatiently. Glaring, she spat "So, you're Hinamori Amu. The girl who _constantly _interrupts the time Ikuto and I have together. Can't you see that we do not want to be disturbed?"

It took all the power she had not to roll her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for wanting to do my job. This is an _office_, a place where you do your work. Not throw yourself all over your boss in the hopes of a promotion."

The brunette in front of her scoffed, her glare intensifying to a whole new level. "Excuse me? _I_, for one am not the cheap slut you make me out to be. It's mutual. You, on the other hand don't even stand a chance with him. So, stop trying so hard to get his attention."

"You know what? You really aren't worth my time. Oh, and get your eyes checked too. Tsukiyomi doesn't care about you at all – you're just entertainment. He can get another girl like you anytime. Me, on the other hand am just a person doing my job," she stated dryly, pushing her way through the barricade.

A hand clutched her arm, forcing her to turn around – face to face with the brunette. "The name's Rose. And I'm far from being done with _you_."

"Did I forget to mention that girl, that chest of yours . . . ? Deflate it, because you aren't fooling anybody."

It was as if time stopped for those few, achingly slow seconds that passed by. Rose was frozen, her eyes twitching. "Why you little bitch!" she screamed, raising her hand.

Before it could reach it's intended target however, it was stopped by another hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose turned, only to come face to face with a not so happy Ikuto.

"T-t-tsukiyomi! What a surprise to see you here . . ." she laughed nervously as she lowered the offending hand.

"I appreciate it if you kept our . . . relationship to a minimal. Let's go, Hinamori" he stated harshly, as he took hold of Amu's arm and pulled her into the confines of his office.

As he closed the door, he only made it half way through the room before she immediately pulled herself away from him. "I had it under _control_, Tsukiyomi, I didn't need your help!" Amu snapped indignantly.

She hadn't wanted his assistance – especially _not_ from Tsukiyomi out of all people. How was she ever going to live this down, after being saved by him? Damn it. . . she had wanted to prove to him that she was worthy, that she was strong. . . the character that she had developed since Tadase's rejection.

Amu felt so . . . weak and vulnerable. This wasn't the person she had become. This wasn't who she was.

"Oh really? So, should I have stood by and watched you get _hurt_? Really, this immature act of being strong will do you no justice if it's just a **facade**. It's good to be strong, but know your limits. There are times when it's okay to be weak – to let yourself lean on someone else for once."

"I wanted to prove to you that my skills were worthy, that I was strong, confident and everything I worked so _hard_ to become. This whole week I have been miserable from your work overload, and you've been making it utter hell for me. And now this. . . ? It's just too much." Amu murmured, eyes downcast.

"Like I said, you don't _always_ have to be strong. Why are you trying to be someone you're not?"

"Don't act like you know me. You know nothing about me, and the main reason why I'm at this point is because of _you_," she spat venomously, surprising herself.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, the blue orbs becoming so cold, so withdrawn. Those eyes . . . gave her the feeling of being consistently stabbed by glaciers.

"You're right. I know nothing about you, and I can't believe I even considered the remote _possibility_ of actually trying to get to know you. You're simply a coward hiding behind a wall built up on your own insecurities. I don't know how it happened, or who caused it, but just drop it. Don't expect me to step in and help you next time. . . if there _is_ a next time at all," he muttered so quietly, his tone harsh and detached.

This really struck her. The words as much as it had offended her before . . . were, well, making complete sense now. Even though he had known her for such a little amount of time, he saw through it all. She _had_ become this person to avoid being hurt any further. After that rejection, she worked hard to become the person that Tadase had liked. . . the kind of person who had things in control, a person who wouldn't be hurt anymore. The old timid Amu was washed away, being placed into a dark space that only appeared at certain times. But, as the years had flown by, her old personality was slowly being eroded away . . . appearing less and less often.

And that was how it had lead up to the person she was now. As she saw his figure begin to walk to his office chair, she acted upon complete impulse alone. She didn't know why she did it, she didn't even know how. It happened in a matter of seconds really. All she knew was that . . . she couldn't let him go, and the image of his retreating figure with his back to her stung in so many ways that she didn't even know existed.

In a few brisk steps, Amu had clung to him from behind, her hands clasped tightly around his waist. She felt him immediately freeze up at the contact, but after a few long seconds had passed, he relaxed. Amu was surprised that he didn't question her motive, or made an attempt to make her release him. She allowed herself to close her eyes and relax into his back, pressing herself against him slightly.

She breathed in a scent that was just uniquely his, and his alone. He smelled strongly of polished mahogany wood, fresh and utterly intoxicating. Now this was something she would _never_ get over. Amu murmured into the back of his jacket, "I'm sorry. . . for everything. And you're right. . . I am a coward. I am the type of person who hid behind a wall. Because I was afraid. . . afraid that I would get hurt again like I did many years before. I changed, because I didn't want to feel that ever again. I guess. . . I failed, didn't I? But, you showed me the true meaning of being strong. Thank you for that . . . and thank you for helping me today. . . I-Ikuto. . ."

Her voice was completely stripped of it's usual edge and hostility, and all that was left was genuine sincerity. It now seemed so much younger than it was before, without the veil of professionalism. She sighed, a smile working it's away towards her lips, once again inhaling his scent.

In response, he gently caressed the hand clasped around his waist, signalling his acceptance and forgiveness.

He smirked, touched by this vulnerable and admittedly cute side of her.

"You're welcome. . . Amu."

* * *

Author's Note: Huge development there (: Am I going a bit too fast though . . . ? If I am please let me know :D

**- My Endless Love**

* * *

Tumblr: http : / / xfrommetoyou . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)


	3. Understanding

**The Ultimate Chase**

_A Work of Fiction by My Endless Love_

* * *

Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome, and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion corporation. That's where she comes in – as his new personal assistant. Amuto.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed chapter. I was pretty caught up with school, since I was having my final exams. But, I'm now on summer vacation, so there will be plenty of time to write :)

Song of the Moment: _Without You Instrumental - "2PM"_

* * *

_Beta'd and Dedicated to Emma._

**Just because I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

She glanced at him from where she was seated, smiling to herself at the way his face slightly scrunched up a little whilst he worked. The face he wore now was a mixture of determination and confidence, immersed within the veil of deep contemplation.

The true face of a businessman.

However, he suddenly looked up from his work and their eyes locked. There was just something she couldn't quite place her finger on. . . was it the spark? A connection? She knew there was something – but what? It was soon lost however, as Amu quickly looked down once more, her cheeks aflame from being caught in the act.

It had been two weeks since their embrace, and they'd fallen into a somewhat comfortable routine. The occasional banter, heated exchanges of words and some playful teasing. But, by the end of the day they both left contented with the day's work. She'd become somewhat more civil with him, granting a soft smile on the odd occasion.

He, in response did his trademark smirk and usually commented something along the lines of, "falling for me already, eh?" to which she would chuckle and roll her eyes. Amu, admittedly was disappointed that they'd once again drawn away from the first name basis.

_I think. . . you might actually like him, Amu. He's not as bad as he had seemed at first. . . not to mention he is god damn sexy._

She forced the voice to silence, not liking what she heard. Her innermost thoughts were providing more and more unwanted commentary as the days had past. Amu had yet to admit however, that she was delighted at the diminished number of women that visited his office each day.

For the last few days she arrived at his office, shocked at the mere fact that no presence of anything female was within the vicinity. Amu vaguely remembered pointing an accusing finger and blatantly stating that he finally realised his true sexuality. . . or rather, which way he swung.

He had chuckled, clearly amused by the prospect of him ever turning gay, and replied that an occurrence like that would happen when hell froze over. She had shrugged, letting the matter slide without further questioning.

Amu finished alphabetising the tower of papers she was working on, hauling the pile in one hand and strode towards his desk. Placing them on his table, she questioned, "So. . . anything else you planned for me to do today?"

Even though the time they shared had been so little in comparison to other relationships, they already developed a mutual respect for one another. If anyone had asked her on her first day there, she would've scoffed and thought they were completely and utterly insane. Now, it was just _slightly_ more believable.

They'd grown from enemies who were once at each other's throats, to something along the lines of friends.

Ikuto looked up to her eager face, then at the digital clock that sat upon the corner of his desk. "Nothing that I've planned. . . you've worked hard for the past few weeks, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Amu gasped, her golden orbs widening. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the one and only notorious _slavedriver_ has granted me the day off? Is this some kind of . . . sad attempt at a joke?"

Ikuto chuckled, shrugging. "Well, if you like my company that much you can stay. Just don't start those conversations you do to provoke me into talking."

She quickly grabbed her jacket and purse in response, pausing at his table. "Hm, I'll pass. Thanks. . . Tsukiyomi," she drawled, turning around and walking away.

As she turned around, he lifted his head as his eyes lingered on her form. _Damn, those legs are pretty nice. . ._

He had questioned his lack of sex drive lately. . . _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto he knew was up for that kind of entertainment anytime. And yet, for the past few days it had simply flown out the window. He didn't feel the need – the want – the boredom anymore.

Not with her around, that is.

He mentally berated himself, as he placed his work aside and leaned back into his office chair. Ikuto swiveled it around, feasting his eyes on the view below. Skyscrapers embossed with shimmering, crystalline glass reflected the suns rays, whilst the world of business speedily worked below on the streets. The sky was a curtain of blue – untainted from the clutches of clouds.

He _knew_ he shouldn't have allowed her to embrace him, to enter his personal space without sexual intentions. It was a mistake – something he should not have permitted. And yet, he felt no remorse, no regret for allowing it. Ikuto could even go as far to say that he had enjoyed their. . . comfortable silence whilst she clung to him. . . showing him, a person she barely knew a hidden side of her.

A side she had shown no one.

He could remember that sweet, melancholy tone in which she murmured and confided to him with – the way she had said his name. It was the first time he had received such genuine sincerity from anyone really. Lust, wonder, jealousy and spite were common looks. . . but sincerity?

He sighed. Ikuto was giving her special treatment and he was well aware of it – allowing her to do things he had not allowed anyone to do before.

As his thoughts drifted to her retreating form, he felt it. The urge. _Shit._

He would put his manly pride aside this time, and call a woman first for once. Ikuto pulled his cellphone out of his suit pocket, and began dialling a number he had called once or twice before.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose. . . are you free right now?"

* * *

Amu drove through the bustling road, swarmed with people whilst inside her silver Porsche. The main thing that appeared in her mind was Tadase – it felt like forever since they had last met. The dull longing for him was growing stronger, and although he had been reluctant, she convinced him to finish work early.

After all, when was another chance like this going to come by? Not with Ikuto as her boss for sure.

She parked her car on the street in front of Cafe D'amour, and walked inside. She couldn't help but grin widely once she spotted his golden blonde hair – he looked amazing as always. "I still can't believe you convinced me to do this! I mean really Amu. . ." he reprimanded, but the smile never left his face.

"Oh puh-lease Tadase. Lighten up a little! Have a sense of humour," she retorted, winking playfully.

She missed the slight blush that tinged his cheeks as she turned to order. "S-so, how's work?" he questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"Hmm, not as bad as I had originally anticipated, really," she beamed.

"I heard you threw a tantrum with Rima after your first week?" Tadase said, raising an eyebrow.

Amu scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well to be honest, Tsukiyomi Corporation's boss was a _complete_ jackass to me on my first day and for the first week. My god, I didn't think I would even live after that point. But well. . . he really changed and proved me wrong I guess," she murmured, smiling.

He stared. Never before had he seen her. . . so happy. _She looks so beautiful right now. . . I mean, in a best friend way of course!_

He cleared his throat, hoping that his silence wasn't that recognisable. "Who's the renowned boss?"

Amu stared, surprised. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Well, last time I visited the corporation building it was in the hands of Tsukiyomi Aruto. I doubt it is anymore. . . within the last year it's products have pretty much skyrocketed. So, I assume he must have handed down his position. . . ?"

"I see. . . well, it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"T-tsukiyomi Ikuto? No way. I cannot _believe_ this!" Tadase almost shouted, his fists clenched.

Amu stared, frozen. His once serene ruby orbs were now contorted with anger, his mouth creased in a thin line of irritation. She had _never_ seen him act so rash before. "Why. . . ? What's wrong with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"How could I have been so stupid as to not see this. . . Tsukiyomi Ikuto. . . Tsukiyomi Corporations. I. . . I went to college with him. To this day, I still wonder how he truly got in. The entrance exam takes only the best of the best. We. . . did the same courses," he murmured, his voice edgy.

She gestured for him to go on, still in shock. After all these _years_, she had never seen Ikuto on the campus from all the times she visited Tadase. Amu couldn't help but wonder what he may have looked like when he was younger. . .

Player. Casanova. Don Juan. They were the first words that popped into mind.

Yes, she could imagine him being one. _He must've slept with every single girl on campus. . ._

"Well, he was a troublemaker for sure. He was constantly the center of fights, mostly for sleeping with multiple girls that already were taken. Not to mention he _never_ ever attended class, and when he did he'd come for the last five minutes. Tsukiyomi was always with Yoru back then. . . I wonder what happened to them?"

"My family and his knew one another since childhood. . . although we never got along. He always teased me back then, saying that I was simply a 'pretty boy' who didn't know where I stood. Who was he to tell me who I was or who I wasn't?" he muttered, bitterness lacing every word.

"But. . . no matter how _hard_ I tried, I could never surpass him. When it came to either my love life, academics or physical activity. I may study nights on end to ace a test, and yet he passes with flying colours without even attending a class. You could say. . . I almost hated him. . ."

Amu couldn't form a coherent reply, and only her wide eyes showed the horror – the astonishment that she was truly feeling. It was like she was seeing a new light from Tadase. . . no, from the both of them. How long had she known him, and yet, now she felt like she knew nothing at all?

All this time he had been suffering at the hands of this person, and now she was about to bring him back once again. Could she really do that to her best friend?

"Amu-chan, don't worry about me. If this job truly makes you happy, then I'm not going to be the one to stop you. But, whatever you do, don't get too close to him. What if you get hurt Amu? If he hurts you. . . I don't think I can forgive him," he stated, eyes narrowing.

"Thanks Tadase-kun. . . but, I'll be fine really," she reassured him, smiling.

"How can you be so calm about seeing him after knowing all of this? What if he takes advantage of you – or manipulates you into his web of deceit?" he snapped.

Oh, now Amu was irritated. It had been _years_ since his last encounter with Ikuto, and yet his judgement had been clouded by the actions of someone who could've changed since then. It wasn't like Tadase's sweet and gentle character to be so quick to make assumptions. Perhaps, there was something darker between them than this . . . ?

"Tadase. . . you're my _best guy friend_. You just have to trust me, and this is _my_ life. I choose who I wish to befriend, who I want to know, and who I associate myself with. As much as you're important to me, this is my decision to make and not yours. Who knows, what if the person you knew from back then changed? He's above that Tadase. I believe in him that he's grown up from that personality. After all, he has the welfare of a whole entire company upon his shoulders," she stated firmly.

"I can't believe this Amu. You're taking _his_ side instead of mine? Don't tell me. . . you're in love with him?" he said quietly, now avoiding eye contact.

"You know what Tadase? I'm tired of this. I was planning to have a good, relaxing day today, but I guess not. I'm leaving to get some answers and prove it to you. It's _not_ about taking sides, we're old enough to think logically. I hope you think about what happened today," Amu said, before taking her things and walking away.

* * *

The familiar corridors flew by her in a blur of colours, as her mind was concentrated on only one person. Usually, she would've stopped by to marvel at the brilliant architecture worthy of her praise, but today was just not the day, nor the time. "He better not have left already," she muttered.

Her earlier anger had dissipated, leaving only a dwindling irritation in it's wake. But, that didn't mean she couldn't get to the bottom of this. He wasn't like that. . . Amu would refuse to believe it. He was a decent man when he wanted to be.

Although, that may have truly been the life he lived back then, it didn't mean that he hadn't changed. After all, the number of women were slowing – maybe he had listened to her after all? The familiar looming double doors that she'd become accustomed to seeing each day emerged into her line of vision. Amu smiled. It was about time she got to the bottom of this and proved Tadase wrong.

Her hand gripped the door knob, and with one swift movement, she pushed it open. The once fiery determination she felt before dispersed in a matter of seconds, a now sinking feeling of bitter disappointment clutching at her heart.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, with his hue of dark blue tresses were splayed in front of face. . . and would've looked utterly delectable to Amu, if it hadn't been for the fact that he wasn't alone. He was accompanied with someone else. . . that certain someone being the person who he was now shoving his tongue into.

Not to mention it was _her_ again. _What's her name. . . ? That brunette?_

He had pressed her against the wall so tightly, pinning her arms above her head. She opened one eye, spying Amu near the door as she smirked into the kiss. Sensing Amu's discomfort, she released a loud moan, causing her to cringe in response.

Who had Amu been kidding? Once a player, always a player right? She had let her emotions over ride her logic. This was why they always said feelings were lethal when making business decisions. . . or rather, _any _decision for that matter. She just couldn't properly explain nor justify the swirling emotions she was feeling. . .

Amu had expected _far_ too much from him, and had practically assumed her understanding of him. He was still a stranger – no matter what comfortable routine they had fallen into. She could feel the lash of hypocrisy from the words she uttered at their first encounter, how he was her _employer_, and how he should act like one towards her.

Placing expectations on your employer's character was definitely not professional nor fell into the realm of an employer/employee relationship. If so, then why was this tide of disappointment so powerful? So overwhelming? Was there something more perhaps, laced beneath this? A little . . . jealousy?

No, of course not. How could she think that of him? No amount of good looks would force her to experience something so childish as jealousy. _You're lying to yourself, Amu. Reality check – your eyes are slightly watery._

Amu raised her hand to her eyes in response, surprised that they were, indeed watery. Dangerously close to overflowing. This was _not_ good.

She hadn't cried in _years_, and something as trivial as this would not trigger it. As much as Ikuto had taught her weeks before the true meaning of being strong, this was not one of those times to lean on another.

Amu was about to quietly walk away, when he finally noticed her presence. He quickly pulled away from his charade with the brunette, as his eyes moved to meet hers. _Damn it. _The familiar piercing blue collided with her golden orbs, as she stifled a soft gasp.

"H-Hinamori. . . what are you doing here?"

The tears prickled painfully against her eyes, as she lowered them. "S-sorry for interrupting. I-I guess I just forgot something. . . I'll be going now."

And with that, she quickly spun around to make her speedy departure. The moment the double doors closed however, she immediately broke into a run.

She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, but only one thought stayed implanted within her mind. She needed to get out of there.

Bad.

"A-Amu!" Ikuto called out, releasing Rose and began half-running towards the door. If his eyes weren't mistaken. . . she had seemed to be crying. . . but from what?

He was caught mid stride, and forced to face Rose once more. "Where do you think you're going? We're not finished yet," she sulked, pouting.

"She seemed upset. There's always next time Rose. . . just not this time," he stated, a hint of desperation evident.

One of the most valuable things he'd learnt about women were – _never _leave them alone when they were upset. Especially when you were there to witness it. . . they'd scorn you for as long as you lived. . . and beyond the grave. Not to mention something that would force Hinamori Amu to tears was worth questioning about. _This is just concern for her as your employee, Ikuto. Nothing more._

"But she's just another girl, your employee as a matter a fact. Don't tell me she might have. . . _grown_ on you?" she questioned, her tone slightly acidic at this prospect.

He unlatched himself from her, taking a few steps towards the door. "I don't know. . . maybe she has," were the last words he uttered, before breaking into a run after her.

* * *

Amu stopped outside the entrance to an alley, breathing unevenly. She had absolutely no idea where she had ended up at, but all she knew was that she could now have some time alone. She needed it, after what had transpired.

And she doubted that he would ever make the effort to go after her. After all, this was Tsukiyomi Ikuto – the player – the one who always put his sexual affairs first. Amu could feel the bitter resentment seeping in now, the downfall of expecting too much from a person.

It was like a devastating blow to her ego, after she had stated so firmly to Tadase of all people that she believed he was better than he had been portrayed. And yet, in the end, Tadase was right all along. He was always right.

"I should learn to trust his judgement of people more, shouldn't I?" she murmured, as she sauntered over to lean against the alley wall.

As she closed her eyes to have a moment's peace – a peace uninterrupted by the sounds of the outside world. A peace that consisted of her synchronised deep breaths and heartbeat. It was something she had adapted to, to escape temporarily from any problems. It calmed her emotions, the things she truly wanted to say, and cleared her thoughts.

Just _why_ did that scene affect her entire being? Hadn't she become accustomed to Ikuto's antics with women? But. . . even now, the picture of the pair still lay etched within her mind. _I really think you must feel something for him, Amu. After all, it was enough for you to stand up to Tadase. . . I must say I'm proud of you._

Amu could practically feel the voice grinning mercilessly like a feline. Her mind always had a distaste for Tadase after his rejection. . . but, her heart refuted it's argument every time. Now, the true question was: what did Ikuto really mean towards her?

Her reverie was interrupted however, as the sounds of footsteps sliced painfully through her internal world.

Her eyes fluttered open when she realised that they were growing closer. . . and it belonged to more than one person. Shadows loomed around the corner, as her panic rose to a whole new level. Amu glanced around and the dawning realisation truly hit it's mark.

She was in an alley. In a place she did not know. Alone. Meaning – no way out.

Amu quickly made a move to exit it, but was pushed back by an offending hand to her previous position. "My my, looks like we got ourselves a good catch today," a gruff voice sounded as he placed his face next to hers.

"What's such a pretty face like this doing in the downtown area?"

_**Downtown? **__I hadn't realised where I was walking. . . or rather running. My day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_

"Well hello. . . gentlemen. If you excuse me, I'll be leaving now," Amu responded, forcing a smile and making a move to leave.

"Not so fast, sweet pea. Do you think we're going to let you leave without a little. . . something first? After all, it's just us. In an alley."

The second man moved forward now, letting out a low whistle. He pinned her other arm down, placing his other hand on her thigh. She hissed at him, her eyes immediately narrowing. Their intentions were something that she could only deem to be as a "worst-case scenario".

The third now moved in, working at her shirt. Now, it was the time to take action. Just as she was about to bite his fingers, and making sure he'd never be able to use them again – _he_ appeared.

Slight perspiration faintly speckled his face, but nonetheless did nothing to waver his good looks. His eyes hardened immediately as he realised the all too familiar scene. "Unhand her." he stated harshly, his eyes stiffening into a glare.

Amu shuddered at the way his face contorted. Now _that_ was something she would not want to be on the receiving end of.

The two who had their hands on her shirt and thigh immediately let go, intimidated by his appearance alone. The third, however, seemed unaffected. He sneered, letting out a quiet scoff. "What are _you _going to do about it, pretty boy? If you walk away now like nothing happened, I'll forget I ever saw your face."

_And I thought Tsukiyomi's arrogance was intolerable. This guy's is just. . ._

"Don't **fuck **with me. Let her go – my patience is waning by the second," Ikuto responded, taking several steps closer.

"Why you little punk! Learn to respect your elders. Maybe this will teach you!" he snarled, launching a punch with his other hand.

Ikuto quickly blocked it with ease, making no attempt at holding back as he twisted the offender's arm painfully in the process.

The man screamed in agony as his arm was pulled at an unnatural angle, and jerked towards him. Ikuto leered at him, allowing his piercing eyes to look directly into his. "Do you _know_ who you are talking to? I could easily use money to dispose of you without anyone knowing, hire professional bodyguards in their thousands to deal with you. I can easily make you wish you did not challenge me today, and make you regret uttering such words to me in an alleyway of all places. But, I'm not. And do you know _why_? Because, these hands aren't worth soiling on the likes of something so pathetic. The name's Tsukiyomi – remember it. Fear it. Now leave."

Ikuto roughly shoved him away, as he dared to give one last smouldering look, before he and his men quickly left. Or rather, ran for their lives.

The relief that emanated from her chest was wonderful. It would've been troublesome – and could have become extremely messy if she had to deal with three men on her own. However, she realised that she had once again relied on him to rescue her.

No matter how hard she tried to be strong around him, he simply pushed her towards the edge. He was unwinding the years of work – the walls of her strength were crumbling. He was. . . forcing her to become the gentle and shy Amu she once was.

She could feel his eyes soften as he now, turned towards her. Amu muttered a quiet thanks, before attempting to walk around him towards her escape.

No such luck.

He had once again pushed her back against the wall, his form towering over her. It sickeningly reminded her of the earlier scene she had witnessed – and the many times he had forced her into this . . . rather suggestive position.

Ikuto planted his right hand firmly next to her head, irritation plastered into his face at her attempt of escape. _Why do I always find myself in this position, no matter the countless times I try to avoid it?_

"Are you alright?" he questioned, genuine concern laced into his voice.

She glanced at him in surprise, but forced her answer to be short.

"Yes."

"You, Hinamori Amu are a trouble magnet. You have the inhumane ability to be constantly at the centre of trouble. Did he. . . touch you anywhere else?"

"No . . . you came pretty fast."

His next move surprised her completely. He had pulled her into an embrace. "W-what are you doing?" Amu exclaimed, alarmed.

She made a weak attempt at pushing him away, as he murmured into her hair "Think of this as a proper thank you for today. After all, that muttered half-ass apology earlier really won't suffice."

She sighed, sinking in slightly to the embrace. The familiar scent of something that could only be defined as Ikuto wafted into her nose. Amu really had missed it. As much as she hated to admit it. . . she loved this feeling of being held within his arms. She felt so safe – so loved – so cherished.

His arms gave one the feeling of being protected so carefully, like a priceless jewel or treasure. The embrace covered her so fully, and it brought upon a sense of comfort that nothing else could.

". . . why were you crying earlier?" he asked seriously, her reverie shattered.

The earlier cause of her frustration jerked her memory, as she now found the strength to push him away.

Even if he had been her saviour, the bottled up emotions she felt now was unleashed with undeniable fury. Amu _knew_ she shouldn't take it out on him . . . but she'd go crazy if she kept it to herself.

"It's all because of _you_, Ikuto! I. . . I. . . I don't think I've told you this before but, my best friend is Hotori Tadase."

"Tadase? Ah. . . I remember him. The kiddy king," he murmured, surprised that those two were ever connected to one another.

"Well, I learned a hell lot about you today, Ikuto. I met up with him a little while earlier. . . I can't believe you used to be that person. One who oppresses others. . . one who rubs their success onto another that tries so hard. I-I actually believed that you were above that. . . but I was proven horrendously wrong today," Amu said quietly, forcing her voice to keep calm.

It was taking all the power she had to keep it from shaking. . . if it cracked now, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. And what would he think of that? He'd think she was some lovesick deranged girl, when really she had no idea why she was feeling like this.

No, it was not that time of the month. Amu needed more time. . . more space to figure out this tirade of emotions.

"But, what had I done today that was so wrong? I gave you a day off," Ikuto stated, confusion written all over his face.

"You know what, Ikuto? I _hate_ the fact that you're so non-discreet with your romantic affairs. _I_ don't need to see it practically everyday that I work in your office! How hard is it for you to do it in your own private time? I can't believe I defended you, saying that maybe you had changed . . ." she snapped, glaring.

Oh, the picture clicked for him as clear as day now. The pout. . . the crease in her forehead. . . that firm, unrelenting position. He had seen this behaviour in women before. . . and it could only be known as jealousy.

Ikuto forced himself not to smirk . . . he knew she'd probably attack him if he did. The woman however, seemed to completely oblivious to this fact though. Had she fallen for him too? The woman who was so self-reliant, falling for a player like him?

Without a doubt.

He had yet to meet a woman who stood on the same level as him, nor resisted his charms with ease. But, knowing her it'd take lightyears for her to admit to such a deed. Ikuto would just keep this piece of information to himself for now. . . after all, it was far too early within the game. He realised that at that moment, she was going to be a difficult catch.

A chase.

Amu was _not_ the kind of person to fall for looks alone. You'd need a hell lot more than that to waver her, and she'd probably have a "list of expectations" to fulfill. She was interesting, that was for sure. . . but, something about her. . . he just didn't feel entirely right to see her as one of the players in the game.

And he had absolutely no idea why.

"Look. . . I didn't know that you were so uncomfortable with it. After all, it was something that I was doing on. . . technically your day off, so I really hadn't seen the fault about it."

She blushed in response, the truth of his words sinking in. "I-I guess so. . . but, there's just something about it that irks me. But probably the main reason is that . . . I'm disappointed that you turned out exactly as Tadase-kun portrayed you to be."

His eyes narrowed at this, as he stated, "You know, things change and people change. I'm a grown man now, not a college student. And you and him knew nothing of what I was going through. I. . . my true past. . . that will just be something that I'll keep to myself. The kiddy king . . . nothing but the truth was said about him. He tried too hard, got fired up too easily and simply made things out to be like that."

Amu lowered her head. For someone like Ikuto to be so patient – and so understanding in his approaches, it was obvious that he had changed. But, her emotions had consumed her entirely, and now she could see things clearly. And after all, she had no right to manage his love life.

She truly felt like a lovesick school girl once again, letting her emotions take control of how she treated another person. "Ikuto . . . I'm sorr-" but her sentence was cut off, as he had placed a finger over her lips.

Seeing her resignation and apologetic look, he decided to take the chance and lean in once more. "But, seeing as the women bother you so much. . . I'll make a promise with you."

"A promise?" she questioned, interested.

"Since it made you upset. . . I won't bring women to my office anymore. It'll be just me and you, Amu . . . if I were to have anything to do with women, it'll be in my own private time, from now on. This, I promise you."

Amu stared at him, in awe. She never would've dreamed that he would take the initiative and change a part of his lifestyle, just because it discomforted someone else. "You promise me right? So, let's seal the deal," she said, smiling as she raised her pinky finger.

Ikuto chuckled, as he locked his pinky as hers. However, the moment they sealed it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into another embrace. Amu sighed, as she made no attempt of moving away. Her restraint had already melted away at his gesture, and this was really more of a bonus than a sign of forgiveness.

_I guess I'll let it slide this time. . . since he truly showed that he has changed. I wonder how Tadase must have acted towards Ikuto though. . . he seemed so rash today at just the mention of his name. Not only that, but what was this "true past" he had talked about before?_

She decided that she would think about these matters another time, and enjoy the warmth Ikuto gave. For this moment, she would allow him to do this. . . to be her antiseptic to everything that was going through her mind. To allow herself to sink into the wake of his arms. . .

Just this once.

* * *

Author's note: Just so you guys know, for the last few chapters there's been "time-skips". So technically, this event occured after a month of knowing each other :) Leave me a review with what you guys thought of the chapter :D

**- My Endless Love**

* * *

Tumblr: http : / / xfrommetoyou . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)


	4. Revelation

**The Ultimate Chase**

_A Work of Fiction by My Endless Love_

* * *

Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome, and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion corporation. That's where she comes in – as his new personal assistant. Amuto.

Author's Note: To be honest, I had massive writer's block with this chapter :x I didn't know how to continue it half way, so I kind of just left it hanging. After reading other people's fanfics the inspiration came. Just goes to show how reading other people's works can improve your own :) !

Song of the Moment: _Wish Ur My Love - __티맥스 __feat. J (Boys Before Flowers)_

* * *

_Beta'd and Dedicated to Emma._

**Just because I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

He sighed, as he closed the door behind him and placed his suit jacket upon the cloak hanger. Switching on the lights, he strode into the living and seated himself into the arms of his beloved chair. Tadase leaned back, closing his eyes. It had been a long day, and on days like this he truly wished to come home to the wafting aroma of home cooked meals, soft singing or perhaps some form of noise.

Not complete silence.

Silence reminded him far too much of loneliness, and the prospect of being unable to share the happiness life brought with someone else. Silence is like the darkness within the crevice of our hearts – a place of secluded memories that one would rather forget.

Tadase couldn't remember the last time he had come home to a welcome, a greeting, or the warmth of a smile. He should have become used to the quiet. But today he felt the deep yearning for interaction, for someone to confide in, a person to just _be_ there.

A flash of pink hair appeared in his mind, jolting his eyes open. Why was it that ever since their argument the week before, he just couldn't get her out of his thoughts? The image of her plagued him so closely throughout the day, appearing as soon as he lay to rest.

Any moment of peace he had was interrupted by that face. The face that seemed so determined to prove him wrong – the face that seemed to be hiding something about her relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yes, there was something not quite right by how quickly she had jumped to defend the Tsukiyomi.

He could feel his fists visibly clench as he remembered the last few words he had said to her. The prospect of Amu possessing any feelings for _him_.

Tadase didn't know why he felt such discomfort at his best friend for perhaps seeing the man. After all, she had been right that he did not control her life or decisions. Maybe, he was just concerned _as a friend _that she might get hurt? But, it still didn't sit well with him – nor his heart.

Heart?

What did his heart have to do with any of this? He had made it clear to her all those years ago that he only saw her as his sister. . . as his best friend. Was he. . . regretting it now?

Tadase knew that with his rejection all those years ago, he was afraid that she would come to hate him – to despise him. To never be able to look at him the same way. But, she was Hinamori Amu and came through in the end, becoming the remarkable woman she was today.

He always had admired her for that. To be able to put her emotions aside and rekindle the relationship they shared together. _I admit that she has become very beautiful. . . but, I have never seen her glow as radiantly as she did. . . until she began talking about __**him**__._

There it was again, the queasy sickening feeling. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. . . why did it feel like he was taking away everything that was important in Tadase's life? As his thoughts drifted once more back to Amu, he realised something. There was something about her now, that was different. . . but what?

Now, one question remained.

What did he truly feel about her?

* * *

She gazed outside her bedroom window, at the breath taking sight of the falling snow. So delicate, so fragile. . . and melted with a single touch. The glistening reflection of the moon's rays provided a luminous, magical glow. Amu always had liked snow – and it was times like these when she was able to truly see the beauty it withheld.

She sighed, as she turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror on her bedside table. Hair straightened, light make-up, and contact lenses. Adorned on her neck was a heart shaped necklace, only unlockable with a matching key that lay within her desk drawer. Amu remembered clearly the reason why she had chosen to purchase it.

If she were to ever find the person whom she _truly _loved, she would give him the piece – as a symbol of giving him the privilege of unlocking the key to her heart. Amu fondled the necklace enchained to her neck, it's golden surface reflecting the moon's light.

Gold.

It reminded her of Tadase once more, and how this silence between them was suffocating. This had been the longest period of time where they had not uttered a single word to one another. Even in the most difficult of circumstances, they _always_ made time for each other.

Amu knew that she hadn't been wrong on her perspective of Ikuto – and that she shouldn't succumb to apologising. Even if it was to him of all people. Tadase was usually more calm, more collected about his thoughts.

She always knew him to be the type who would recognise his faults and take full responsibility. But, how had this time been any different from all the others?

Amu smiled slightly. Actually, the root of their argument really was because of a certain blue eyed casanova. She had _never_ rebelled against him because of another person, no less a man. Perhaps, that was the reason why he had not spoken to her?

Her thoughts drifted to Ikuto, an occurrence that was happening far too often as of late. She was still confused as ever about what he was to her, and her life. At times, he would be a conceited asshole who irked her to no end – not to mention the fact that he was the cause of her previous misery.

He would make obscenely, out of the question demands and enjoy her irritation to the fullest. And yet, whenever she was upset. . . he was just _there_ for her.

Ikuto, as much as she hated to admit it – knew how to calm her nerves, numb her senses and blissfully eradicate her worries. This was a dangerous predicament to be in – after all, their relationship was meant to be entirely professional.

This small part of her. . . as foolish as it seemed however, _wanted_ it to be something more, something to transpire. After all, wasn't that why she was dressed as she was today? A red spaghetti strap accompanied with a leather jacket, skinny jeans and her favorite pair of stilettos.

Now that she thought about it . . . how had Amu managed to get into this kind of predicament? "A date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto . . . oh joy," Amu mused, reflecting on what had happened in the past week.

**Flashback**

"Tsukiyomi. . . you seem awfully distracted today. And you know, you can at _least_ look at me when I'm speaking to you," Amu muttered, walking around the room for the twentieth time.

She was doing the duties of tidying his office, although she really didn't know why. Such a trivial job should've been left for the cleaners – _not_ an assistant. He had muttered something along the lines of "incompetence, loss of important information and lower class".

He looked up at her from his desk, glancing for a second before once again returning to his work. "I don't know. . . maybe it's just not my day today."

"Probably. Usually you're so focused and have absolutely _no_ sense of humor. Tsk tsk, the ladies don't like boring guys, Tsukiyomi" she teased, flashing him a cheeky smile.

She heard the immediate scoff, but saw that he was smirking. "Whether I'm boring or not, doesn't mean the ladies won't stop coming. I mean. . . I already have trouble with them from just the short walk from the lobby to here. Hm, Hinamori. . . I just thought of something" he drawled, finally looking at her with undivided attention.

Amu laughed, imagining the stares and swoons that would erupt by the appearance of their boss. "And what might this thought be, Tsukiyomi?"

"I think. . . we should just stick to first name. Not like we haven't called each other it before, and it's strange to keep switching between them," Ikuto stated bluntly.

Amu turned away, hiding the slight blush that rose to her cheeks. _Damn it, he always makes it so hard for __me to stop thinking about what keeps happening between us. . ._

"Hm, I guess you have a point. Well, I'm fine with whatever. Just as long as your 'ladies' don't maul me to death for calling their precious boss by first name."

There it was again, the trademark smirk. It had only been a month of them knowing one another, and yet she could already _sense_ when he was smirking. "Just don't sue me for legal charges. But well since we've reached this level of. . . _familiarity_, I want to take you somewhere that you might like. Saturday night?"

Amu's heart stopped then and there. _Familiarity? Take me somewhere? More like he's going to try and take me to his bed. Pfft. . . but. . . that means he's asking me out on a. . . __**date**__?_

"Maybe. But my, does every employer take their employees on _dates_?" she questioned incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I never said it was. . . a date. But, think of it this way Amu. How many times have I saved you whilst you worked here? Is that only worth a _maybe_?" he retorted, not backing down to her stare challenge.

Oh, now that was what Amu classified as a _cheap_ shot.She was wondering when he would use that against her, and he had decided the right moment perfectly. If she turned him down now, she wouldn't be doing her conscience nor her mind any justice.

Amu could just imagine the colossal mental lecture she would receive. "I. . . I. . . okay, I'm really _thankful _for those times so. . . this is a one time thing! Saturday night, and you better not be late Ikuto" she responded, looking away.

"I thought so."

**End Flashback**

She hated how he always had his ways with words, and a comeback was always immediately fired back. _Hm, maybe it's a businessman thing. After all, how are you suppose to make deals in order for a multimillion dollar corporation to flourish?_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, as the resounding ring of her doorbell echoed within the walls of her apartment. She quickly got off her bed, and strode towards the door – doing a double take at the wall mirror. _Now is __**not **__the time to be paranoid, Amu._

Amu waited another few seconds to pass by, before the overwhelming curiosity drove her to open it.

Her hand immediately flew to cover her mouth, using all the power she had to not release a squeal. He was wearing a light blue semi-formal top, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first three buttons or so were unbuttoned, revealing the toned chest that lay beneath.

_I wonder what it must be like to run your hands over it. . . cause hot damn, that is a rank A chest._

"You look nice, Amu. Red suits you," he murmured, his eyes running over her figure and that smirk of his plastered across his face.

She rolled her eyes, letting out a loud cough to cover up the fact that she had basically thought of mentally molesting him. "So, where is this oh so special place that you planned on taking me to?" Amu questioned, as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.

"You'll see when you get there," he responded, as he took her hand in his and led her to his car.

* * *

"Where are you _leading_ me? Are we there yet?" she questioned, pouting childishly.

Ikuto chuckled, as he continued to lead her whilst his hands were placed over her eyes. "You'll see Amu. Haven't you grown accustomed to waiting for things? Patience is a virtue," he lectured.

She muttered quietly, "No. . . patience is _not _a virtue. . . it's a waste of time."

He pretended not to hear her snide remark, and announced, "Okay we're here. Let me just flick the switch."

_Switch?_

As his hands left her eyes, the darkness that surrounded her immediately dissipated, leaving behind a scene that took her breath away. The lights were slowly illuminating, column by column until they reached the far back – driving away the once fearsome shadows. What was left in the centre was a large pond, thickly coated with a layer of ice.

She could see water lilies frozen beneath the surface, still in radiant bloom whilst goldfish with different shades of orange were quickly darting away due to the sudden lighting. _The lilies must've only bloomed a day or two ago. . . this means. . . did he plan this from that long ago?_

Amu could only stare in shock, an audible reaction unable to make it's way to her throat. "So, what do you think?" Ikuto questioned, prodding her out of her daze.

"I. . . I never knew that _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto could be a romantic."

He arched an eyebrow, replying "Well, you severely underestimated me, Miss. Hinamori Amu."

"I'm kidding. What you did was just. . . amazing Ikuto. I really expected you to take me somewhere like a restaurant or something. . . thank you," she murmured, smiling at him radiantly.

Before he could utter a reply however, she'd kissed him on the cheek – _dangerously _close to his lips. Ikuto's eyes widened, as he glanced at her. . . and catching a very nice glimpse of her cleavage.

_Oh god, if I didn't know any better I would say that she's trying to seduce me._

Ikuto had realised the reason why he was so _damn_ distracted from work lately. It was because of her – unsurprisingly.

He chastised himself for being so oblivious – the occasional teasing, the flirting, the random brushes of skin, and the _embraces_. The way their eyes connected. . . his thoughts of her. The sexual tension between them was unbearable, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it sooner. You could practically _see_ the tension radiating in waves between them.

Ikuto's inner thoughts weren't helping either. His playboy "sixth sense" urged him constantly to take her – after all, what was there to lose? She was just a player within the game, nothing more. She was just another _woman_, and God knows how many women he had been with.

The need to touch her, he reluctantly admitted was a constant thorn in his side, and seeing her for the larger portion of his day wasn't helping. Why was he holding back? She was pretty much in the palm of his hand. . . it'd be all too easy.

If she was anyone but Hinamori Amu. . . he wouldn't have waited so long. Several times he had contemplated whether or not to pin her against his office wall, but thought better of it. He _knew_ she would plead him, look at him with those eyes, murmur his name so hurtfully. . . and he'd crumble. Pitifully.

He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. _My my, when did Tsukiyomi Ikuto ever hesitate when it came to women? You've become __**soft**__. . ._

As much as he hated to admit it, his mind was right. He'd let her become close to him – far too close, and she was unwinding his code of conduct. Ikuto hadn't even _seen_ any women for the past week, and it may be his downfall today.

After all, if she had planned on seducing him today, he didn't think he could resist her. His resistance was waning as the days had passed, and she definitely wasn't helping. In fact, was she _encouraging_ him?

_Pfft. . . coming from the woman who utterly loathed me from our first meeting, to wanting me? Impossible. For now, I'll just enjoy her smile. . . who knew she'd be happy over something so trivial?_

Yes, she truly was interesting.

"Ikuto, earth to Ikuto!"

His daze was rudely interrupted by an offending hand that belonged to said girl.

"I'm here, no need to push that hand in my face," he muttered.

Amu however, continued to wave her hand in his face out of pure amusement. "You know, what you're doing now is really childish and immature. Coming from the woman who _dared_ to lecture the Tsukiyomi Ikuto on her first day of work."

She immediately glared at him, her eyes reduced to slits. "I was just having fun, jeez. Uptight smart ass. . . " she murmured the last part quietly, and quickly began to make her way over to the pond.

"Not so fast," he interjected, holding onto her wrist. "What did you just say? I couldn't hear it."

"Nothing."

_Oh, she was going to regret saying nothing to Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

"Oh really?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow once more. She simply began to walk away, until he grabbed her wrist once more and she fell against his chest.

"W-what are you doing Ikuto?" Amu exclaimed in surprise.

He then began his merciless assault on her. . . the dreaded tickle attack. "I-Ikuto, stop it!" she screamed, tears of laughter making it's way to her eyes.

Her hands attempted to push him away, only for him to pull her closer – much to her dismay. Although she had to admit being pulled up flush against the chest of a God incarnate wasn't exactly the _worst_ feeling in the world. In fact, she found that she was enjoying it. . . a little too much.

Eventually he let go. . . only when threatened that she'd make sure he never _ever_ thought of reproducing again. He shuddered. The advantage women had over men from that mere fact was beyond cruel. After all, a man was not a man without his manhood.

It was his sense of pride, dignity and honor and of course, what differentiated him from a woman. Without it. . . didn't it make him exactly like a woman in a sense?

His moment of hesitation cost him though, as she tackled him into the snow. Her eyes gleamed brightly, as she smiled at him – a smile of sheer triumph. "I win this round, Ikuto. See what arrogance does to people?"

Amu had yet to realise however, that she was practically straddling his hips – and Ikuto was all too aware of it. His eyes travelled over her body, and rested on the definite curve of her waist. _Actually. . . I like this view._

The moment of her "victory" was short lived, as he quickly flipped her over, reversing their positions. Her blush immediately intensified, the dawning realisation of their position registering in her mind. "I-Ikuto! I'll sue you for sexual harassment! Don't make me _scream_ and label you as a pedofile for life."

"Go ahead, sue me. You're by far over the legal age, and it's not sexual harassment if it's. . . both ways" he paused, leaning in close to her ear.

"And besides. . . scream all you like, no one will hear you. . . although I doubt it'll be screams of _discomfort_," Ikuto murmured quietly, raising the hairs on her neck painfully.

Her breathing was becoming louder and more detached, as she refused to look at his face. _Oh, just kill me now._

She could just imagine what her face looked like then and there – flushed and brighter than a stop sign. Her heart was painfully retching inside her rib cage, attempting to make a dash for freedom. If the pounding was excruciating for her to hear, what must it be like to him?

_He can probably hear it from a mile away._

Much to her disappointment and chagrin, he got off her, lending her a hand.

"Hm, we should have some fun while we can – before it get's too late."

* * *

To say she had a great time was a major understatement – it had been simply _amazing_.

There were times when it was just silence between them, but it wasn't the "awkward" quiet. It was the kind of silence between two people where words were not needed. A silence that truly showed the comfort they shared by just having the other's presence near.

She felt like she saw him in a new light, and wondered if this was the same man who threatened her in his office over a month ago. Were "good-for-nothing players" this kind? This gentle?

Amu knew that she had sadly placed him underneath the typical stereotype without delving deeper. It was a reflex reaction after all, and no one could deny that he wasn't a total lady killer. She shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms unconsciously. They'd been skating for several hours she guessed. . . it was a wonder that she only felt the cold now.

Amu felt his eyes shift towards her, as she forced herself not to shiver once more. When had she become so acute to his stares? _Since you've been ogling at him for this entire time._

"It's starting to get pretty late. . . do you want me to take you home?" he questioned, slight concern evident in his voice.

She blushed, forcing her voice to stay calm. "It's fine, I want to stay here a little longer."

_Only because you want to **stay** with** him** and ogle some more._

Amu vowed to herself she would brutally murder the voice in her head one day. "I'll get a spare jacket from my car then. . . your nose is turning red."

He pinched it playfully, before skating off the ice. Once he was out of view, she quickly covered her nose with her gloved hands. "It wasn't that red. . . right? How embarrassing."

_Ah, now you're noticing how he looks at you too. How cute._

Oh, her mindless thoughts were _so _asking her to place a death wish right on their doorstep. Suddenly, the lights flickered off, as she fought to regain dominance of her body. Her thoughts had practically taken over her mind, whilst her physical body ran on auto-pilot.

Her skates were rapidly gaining speed – a speed that she had absolutely no control over. The painful skidding of friction against the ice was deafening, as she fought for balance.

However, her body immediately froze when she realised. . . that this was no longer ice territory she was on. Instead, branches met her head on collision, clawing at her clothes wherever possible. Twigs of innumerable sizes stabbed mercilessly at her legs, as she felt a sharp cut somewhere along her calves.

She hissed, closing her eyes at the excruciating pain. Halting to a stop, Amu collapsed to the floor – cold, and clutching to her leg like a lifeline. The shiny white specks clouding her vision were slowly winning the battle to stay awake, as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

"Amu! Amu, wake up!"

_I. . . just what is that voice?_

Amu felt a warmth envelope her so firmly, as she sighed content. It was a remarkable difference from before, when she was practically freezing to death. A strangely familiar scent invaded her senses, as she breathed in large gulps of air. _This scent. . . who does it belong to?_

Her eyes firmly closed, as she drifted off into a pleasant dream, immersed within the heat and irresistible fragrance. Just before she was completely lost in the realms of the phycological mind however, she heard a voice murmur painfully. . .

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time."

* * *

Author's Note: Kinda disappointed with how the chapter turned out :/ Probably cause of the writer's block at countless points . . . and I do sincerely apologise for the lack of updates for so long. School has become a major tiring factor in my life, and lately it's been exams, exams and exams! I do _promise_ to finish this story though, since it has always been an enjoyment to write.

I hope you guys enjoyed the update, even though it's been so long :)

**- My Endless Love**

Beta's Note: Don't listen to her, it turned out great! And btw, I thought it was brilliant! If you would be kind enough to spare a few moments and tell us what you thought :D


	5. Impulses

**The Ultimate Chase**

_A Work of Fiction by My Endless Love_

* * *

Summary: AU. She was smart, beautiful and sought after. He was straight forward, handsome, and notorious for his reputation as owner of a multimillion corporation. That's where she comes in – as his new personal assistant. Amuto.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It means so much to me when readers take time out of their day to leave their thoughts, or constructive criticism ^_^ I reply to all of them, and if I don't, then I probably missed it by accident. As a warning though, this is an **M rated story** **and this chapter is rather sexually explicit.**

Song of the Moment: _Somebody to Love Remix – Usher ft. Justin Bieber_

* * *

_Beta'd and Dedicated to Emma._

**Just because I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Impulses**

He switched on the lights of his apartment, placing his keys on the coffee table. "You should take a shower, and get cleaned up. At the rate you're going, you'll catch a terrible cold," he murmured, ushering her towards the bathroom.

She nodded, as she sauntered in. The bathroom wasn't exactly like her wild, grand imaginations but it didn't mean it wasn't a luxury. It was comfortable, and had the look of being well used and taken care of. Sparkling marble flooring, black tiled walls and large towering mirrors surrounded the place.

But for today, she really didn't want to take in her surroundings or think of the minor, insignificant details. The only thing that truly processed through her mind was that she was in desperate need of a hot shower.

Now.

Amu turned on the hot water, and took a step in – fully immersing herself within the blissful haven. It truly was a refreshment from the cold, and she needed it to clear the whirlpool her thoughts had become.

The fragments of memories were slowly being pieced together, remnant by remnant. Feelings of exhaustion. . . inner bliss. . . a slight, uncomfortable cold. . . and then pitch black. Ah, yes. She had been so absorbed within her thoughts, and had proved to be a hazardous liability – only realising the severity of her predicament until it was _far_ too late.

The skates. . . went out of control, and had crashed into the trees. . . after that, it was just a sharp pain in her leg, accompanied by a voice. . .

Wait, sharp pain?

Amu glanced down at her leg, and literally blanched at it's gruesome state. A large gash was embedded deep into her left leg, dry blood clotting around the wound. _Shit, that's bad. How am I suppose to hide this from Ikuto . . . ?_

She sighed, closing her eyes to shield it from the appalling sight. Her body visibly relaxed underneath the warm water, temporarily washing away her current issue. She highly doubted she could clean it up herself – after all, what tools could she possibly use without blowing her cover? Not to mention the fact that her mouth wouldn't be able to keep quiet through the ordeal.

As her thoughts trailed off once more, scenes flashed through her mind – this time whilst she was unconscious.

The feeling of powerful, comforting arms embracing her. . . carrying her somewhere. A warm, gentle palm softly touching her forehead. . . the slamming of a car door. Remorseful muttering that was unclear at some parts. . . but the line of "all my fault" was recurrent.

Had he perhaps. . . blamed himself for her carelessness? _Who knew he was such a caring person at times. . . no, he always was. Just at first I was never able to see that. . . I only categorised him in the things I wanted to believe._

"I should finish up soon. . . Ikuto might think something happened. . ." she murmured, reluctantly removing herself from the shower.

Immediately the cold air hit her, her body protesting irritably at the lack of warmth. The urge to return to the warm confines, and avoid the situation was tempting. . . but she shook her head. There really was no point in running away – escaping your problems was child's play.

She learnt that the hard way.

Tadase's rejection had brought upon a tidal of confusion, mostly about herself. The self assurances of who she was crumbled so easily, leaving her with the question: just who am I? What is my purpose? What am I to do now?

It was like Amu was truly looking at herself once more – and embarking on a journey of self discovery. Amu had _thought_ she knew herself perfectly well beforehand. . . but turns out, she really hadn't.

At first, she chose to take the coward's path – running away from the issue, instead of taking it head on. Locking herself in a temporary sanctuary, where reality and it's problems could not step foot in. Amu remembered clearly the fitful, longing nights. . . the nights where she would cry herself to sleep and days without proper nutrition.

Near the end of this depression phase however, light had seeped into her mind and sight. She'd realised how truly pathetic the act was, and decided to change for the better. There must have been a reason why Tadase only saw her as a sister.

So, she transformed into a stronger, more confident woman. And yet, here she was still lost and confused. Meeting Ikuto had made her question her original motives. . . and her act of self preservation.

_Being weak. . . perhaps, it is not fully a liability depending on the situation?_

Her eyes scanned for a towel, but saw none. Opening the door a fraction, she spotted the set of clothes he had left for her. Smiling, Amu realised that it was _his_ clothes, as she quickly put it on – relieved to be liberated from the cold. Adorning an oversized sweater and shorts, it looked like as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Her legs were fully bared for the eyes to see, and wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't revealed the gruesome gash. She surveyed herself in the mirror, frowning and biting on her lower lip. _I might as well accept it. . . _

Amu inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself for his reaction. Not to mention catching a whiff of that familiar, comforting scent.

She took a few steps, entering into the alcove of Ikuto's bedroom. Her feet immediately sank into the plush carpets, as her eyes roved around the room. Very much like his office, it had minimal decorations. . . although the kingsized bed in the center did look _very_ inviting.

Two small tables were placed on either side of the bed, each with matching lamps. The tables however, were elegant pieces of handicraft, engraved with the hands of nothing less than a professional. The drawers were so meticulously carved with the utmost care – the lines soft, yet delicate. . . but at the same time, setting itself aside as a dominant piece of decoration.

Amu then spotted Ikuto disassembling something on the bed, and curiously walked over. _Ooh, even his back view is nice. . . _

The minuscule hair on her arms prickled in anticipation as she closed the gap between them. At her appearance, he glanced upwards and granted her a small smile. However, he then looked down directly at her gash and a frown marred his features.

His forehead creased slightly, and made a motion for her to take his place and crouched down at her feet. She turned to see what he had placed out – a medical kit.

"Ah. . . so you saw. . ." she murmured quietly, staring down at him as he grabbed the antiseptic and tissue, dabbing at the wound.

"I. . . I'm sorry, about what happened. Your leg . . . this might just scar a little. I shouldn't have been so careless by not knowing when the power would turn off."

"Ikuto, it's not your fault really. Just. . . let's forget about it, okay?" she reprimanded, reassuring him with a smile.

He returned a small smile, but the crease of worry was still evident on his face. Amu stared at his face – his hands whilst he worked. His hands were well. . . beautiful. Like none other that she had ever seen.

They signified a life without the discomforts of manual labour, unscarred and unscathed. He was so _gentle _and graceful as he fixed the wound professionally. They could've been a master pianist's hands, or the kind that were destined for accomplishing great things in life.

It was as if God himself worked particularly on his hands, carving and chiseling them to complete and utter perfection.

"Ikuto. . . do you play a musical instrument?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Used to. I was a violinist."

"Wow. . . how come you stopped? When did you learn?" she asked curiously, surprised that she had never known.

"I. . . my father taught me when I was young. And I stopped, because it . . . reminded me far too much of. . . unpleasant memories," he replied so quietly, and so detached that she knew not to question him further about it.

He finished applying the bandage, as he began packing up the items. Amu felt a surge of disappointment at the lack of his gentle touch. "You can sleep here for tonight, I'll just sleep on the couch. Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you," he joked, smirking.

She smiled – and as much as she hated to admit it, it was nice seeing his arrogance return. Seeing him so forlorn, and so anguished. . . it just didn't sit right with her. It just wasn't _him_, the Tsukiyomi Ikuto she had come to know and respect. Amu knew that once he finished packing up, she'd be left alone here. . . and. . . a thought that truly terrified her registered within her mind.

_What if. . . I don't mind you taking advantage of me?_

As Ikuto began to move away, on complete impulse and irrational thought alone, she grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He paused, as he hesitantly turned to look at her, thoroughly confused. "I-Ikuto. . . I. . . don't want you to go yet. Just. . . stay here by my side, just for a minute. Once a minute is up. . . you can go to sleep without me bothering you."

His eyes widened, shocked at her request. This was practically an invitation for him to completely take advantage of her. Ikuto could list then and there at least twenty ways to do so with little effort. He should've refused – he should've looked away. . . because who knows, what if he couldn't control himself?

He had used a facade whilst he had bandaged her leg. He seemed calm, he seemed collected, when really his mind was going completely out of control. If it was _anyone_ but Amu, he would've taken them then and there.

Ikuto's mind was creating illusions, fantasies of what would transpire. Whilst he had applied the cream, his hands had reveled in how soft her legs were, how creamy they were beneath his touch. If they had travelled a little higher. . .

_Oh god, what am I thinking? This is Amu – not another woman, and definitely not your bed mate. _

Cautiously, he sat down beside her as she smiled brightly leaning onto his shoulder. She clung to his arm, as her breaths slowed to a relaxed, even rhythm. Ikuto stared at her serene form, truly seeing how beautiful she was.

Even if she was in _his_ old barely worn clothes. . . she was beautiful. Not to mention Ikuto always liked the fact of seeing women in _his_ clothing.

"Ikuto, you shouldn't sleep on the couch, just because I'm here. You've already helped me so much, and it was because I was a klutz that things ended this way. . ."

"Amu, you really have got to stop blaming yourself. Accidents happen all the time. And also, it just isn't right for a _woman_ to sleep on the couch."

"And when did this chivalrous streak appear from you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu teased, the sweet smile never once leaving her face. She sighed, as she proceeded to snuggle just a little more into his arm.

Her warmth was contagious, and the fragrance of shampoo was overtaking his senses. _Hold your ground Ikuto. In just a few minutes you'll be on the couch, getting ready for bed. __**Nothing**__ else will transpire tonight._

"I-Ikuto. . ." she murmured, after a moments hesitation.

"Yes?"

Her eyes opened, as she turned her head slightly to look at him. Her cheeks had a rosy glow, and she firmly bit her lower lip. "I-Ikuto. . . can you. . . stay here with me tonight?"

. . . oh, she did _not_ just say that. After all the effort and steps he'd taken that whole night to keep away. . . she just completely obliterated it within mere seconds. Holding off his sexual releases had been practically the worst decision he had ever made. . . and now it was coming back with a vengeance.

Ikuto glanced at her once more, and immediately regretted it. It was _that_ look. "I. . . I don't think it's a good idea. . ."

_Restrain yourself!_

"Please. . . Ikuto?"

**Fuck **his self restraint, because she just completely pushed him off the edge. How could he resist her when she had pleaded him. . . whilst giving him that delectably irresistible look?

"I'm sorry . . . Amu," he murmured, gently brushing aside the bangs that framed her face.

Before she could question his apology however, he had placed his lips on hers – sealing it with a kiss.

Ikuto's self conscience was screaming constant obscenities – of how it would not be in charge of the future consequences. This was _wrong_, completely and utterly wrong on so many levels but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. . . just yet.

His body felt so _light_, the burden of sexual tension lifting away from his shoulders. It was exulting in pure bliss at the feel of her lips on his, as they were impeccably soft and further mounted his growing desire.

_I wonder what she must taste like. . . _

Ikuto's curiosity was screaming to be fulfilled, but when she stiffened next to him he knew this had gone on long enough. At least his conscience wouldn't be utterly destroyed, since he knew this would be all he'd take from her.

A simple, innocent and chaste kiss.

He made the slow, gentle motion to move away . . . until she hooked her arms around his neck and shifted onto his lap. Ikuto's eyes fluttered opened, widening in shock. She was. . . reciprocating his advances?

Sensing his sudden hesitation, she pressed her lips firmly against his – and that was the only encouragement he needed.

He nibbled her bottom lip, as his roaming hands came to a stop underneath her shirt. Ikuto marvelled at how soft it was beneath his touch, and didn't fail to notice how her body deliciously shivered at his ministrations.

He massaged the sides of her waists with both hands, slowly travelling upwards until it reached the hem of her bra. He paused, unsure whether or not to continue – he had yet to reach the point of no return after all.

Amu cracked one of her eye's opened, realising he had paused his pleasureful actions. She temporarily moved her mouth from his lips, and began to kiss the other parts of his face. "Ikuto. . . just for. . . tonight. . . I want . . . to know. . . what it's like. . ." Amu murmured in between kisses.

She placed her lips on his once more, as her hands began to entwine in his midnight tresses, running her gentle hands through them. His thoughts were having trouble stringing themselves together – after all, how was a man to resist when a beautiful woman such as she was sitting in his lap, urging him on?

And when she pulled herself up flush against him – he raised the white flag.

This battle was one he could not win.

Ikuto absently played with the bottom of her shirt, before removing it completely. His hands splayed across one mound, before experimentally squeezing it. She gasped deliciously into their kiss – and he took that exact opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

He explored practically every single crevice, running his tongue over the contours of her teeth – before returning to engage her own tongue in a swirling dance. And her taste? Oh god, it was like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

It was magnificently sweet, and something that distinctively defined Amu – something that was uniquely her's . . . and her's alone. He was sure that it would become an addiction. . . a guilty pleasure, without a doubt.

She elicited a loud moan after he sucked on her tongue, her nails raking across the large expanse of his back. He smirked into the kiss – satisfaction radiating from him in waves.

He _always_ made sure to fully satisfy which ever woman he had been granted to please.

One of his hands gently slid over the soft skin of her thighs, causing her to instinctively wrap them around his waist. It no longer held that sense of restraint nor resistance as before – and now moved expertly, confidence threaded through every brush of skin. Ever so gently, he placed fleeting touches on her legs – before beginning to stroke upwards near the short waistband.

Ikuto tugged on it, before letting it snap back into place – the sound resounding around his bedroom walls. She hissed, before pulling himself if not closer than before, engaging his tongue into another dance.

The heat between them was increasing with incomparable intensity, the adrenaline fuelling his body. How was it that she could evoke so much emotion from him, when really – it was just the beginning?

The craving – the desire – it was like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He groaned as he felt her chest continuously graze against his. Ikuto lifted her up, not once breaking the kiss, as he placed her gently onto the bed. He placed his knee in between her thighs, parting them slightly as his lips left hers.

Ikuto began to trail butterfly kisses along her jawline, continuing down the passage of her neck. He paused at where the shoulder blade met the neckline, and bit down. Hard. Her cry however, was quickly replaced with a moan when he began to suck on it gently in swirling motions.

He would mark her, without a doubt.

She arched her back, giving him better access – her body pressing up against his obvious arousal. Her hands slid underneath his shirt, it's cool temperature intermingling with his stomach muscles. She smirked, letting a gentle sigh escape her ravished lips. "Amu. . ." he rasped, as he pinned her wrists down beside her.

He began to travel down lower, stopping at the valley where her breasts met. Ikuto eyed it slowly, his orbs glazed with lust. . . however, within them there swirled another feeling.

But, what was it? Was it love?

However, it was only for a fleeting moment – as he trailed his tongue over one mound. She shivered in delight, her nipples straining against the thin fabric of her bra.

This did not go unnoticed by him, as he continued his thorough teasing, letting his fingers glide over her chest, tracing it's shape.

Her body beckoned for more of his touch, yearned for the pleasure it had silently promised. And this was a promise she would make him keep. Unable to bear it for any longer, she slowly and seductively unclasped her bra – baring herself to him.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, wondering what he would he think – how would he react – just what would he see in his eyes?

Ikuto's eyes visibly widened, exhaling a small breath of air. He leaned in next to her ear, nibbling them with his teeth before murmuring, "God Amu. . . you should see yourself now. . . you're so _beautiful_."

His voice was so damn _enticing_ – it just had to be a sin.

She blushed in response, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin near her neck. He then lowered his attentions to her mounds more, licking his lips.

_Oh god, does he even know how erotic that looks? He'd probably have a crowd of women jump him in seconds if he did that in public. . . _

All train of thoughts however dispersed, when he placed his mouth on it – whilst his other hand moved to massage the other. "I-Ikuto!" she screamed, her body visibly buckling.

He chuckled into the alcove of her chest, his voice muffled. "So _sensitive_ aren't we?"

The vibrations of his voice only heightened the sensation.

He had to admit. . . the sounds she made. . . her body's reactions. . . the way she called _his_ name. . . it was all too much. It was intoxicating to say in the least.

To know that _he _was the reason behind her pleasure. _Does she have any idea at all of what she's doing to me at the moment?_

If she had been just anyone. . . he would've have prolonged it for so long. He would've just satiated his craving, and left when he was satisfied. But with Amu. . . he wanted to savour and indulge in every single moment possible.

When her pert nipples had explicitly hardened to his desire, he continued his path downwards. Amu's body froze in anticipation – fully aware of his unhindered intentions.

In matter of mere seconds, he had reached the top of her shorts. He lowered it, revealing the panty line obscured beneath.

It was _lacy_.

And red.

"So, you really took my comment to heart, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Only _Ikuto_ would make such arrogant remarks whilst in the process of doing something as erotic as he was now.

As he was about to place his lips along the panty line however. . .

He was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Ikuto let out a feral growl, as he bluntly ignored it – or rather, refused to acknowledge it's existence. However, as soon as he placed the kiss, the sound of three consecutive doorbells penetrated his sensitive ears.

It was impatience at it's finest.

Sighing irritably, he reluctantly pulled away – not before placing a kiss on her soft, moist lips. "I'll be back," he murmured.

She teasingly grazed his lips with her tongue, as he in turn reciprocated. "You're being. . . a . . . very. . . bad girl. . . Amu. . ." he muttered, whilst invading her mouth once more.

"I. . . never. . . said I. . . was a. . . good girl, did I?"

She felt his lips tug into a smirk, his resolve painfully being pushed back into the depths of his mind. He _knew_ she was purposefully drawing him back to square one. And he would've obliged her. . . if the damn doorbell hadn't rung once more.

He regretfully broke the kiss, and strode towards the door, hoping to be rid of whoever it was as soon as possible.

Ikuto flung the door open, as he snapped, "What do you want?"

The tapping of heels ceased, as the person in front of him turned their body towards his.

Familiar, striking brown eyes connected with his, as only one thought appeared in his mind.

It was her again.

_Oh **fuck**._

* * *

Author's Note: If you were offended by such material, feel free to turn away from this story right now :) As I said above, it's an **M rated story** so such moments would likely appear again. Sorry if the "action" wasn't the best, since this is my first attempt ever (it's actually my first M story as well) ^_^ It's an amateur level at best. But don't worry if you feel the development is too fast, since the plot shall thicken very soon! Please review, I really value your opinions.

**- My Endless Love**


End file.
